


Crash Landing

by ImogenSmiley



Series: Reigisa [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: ADHD, ADHD Character, ADHD nagisa hazuki, Attraction, Crush at First Sight, Crushing, Extended Metaphor, Falling In Love, Family time, First Day of School, First Meetings, Hazuki Nagisa Has ADHD, High School, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Metaphors, Nagisa's POV, New Beginnings, Writemas, athletics, pole vault, repeated metaphor, romcom, the start of something new, writemas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Hazuki Nagisa had never expected to fall in love. Before high school, he didn't believe he deserved it, that he was worthy of it. But everything changed when he spotted a tall boy in the class next door.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa & Ryuugazaki Rei, Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Series: Reigisa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Crash Landing

  
As the end credits of another romcom crossed the television screen, Nagisa turned to his older sister.

"Namiko, do you want to watch another?"

His oldest sister was sat, curled up and contorted on the sofa, a blanket over her swollen stomach. She pawed at her bleary magenta eyes, "Please."

Nagisa nodded, getting down from his seat and crawling toward the series of dvd his older sister had brought with her. She said that her pregnancy was making her emotional and hormonal and all she wanted was a nice day. Unfortunately, her two younger sisters were out at work, so she was stuck with her equally as emotional brother. 

He chose the next film and started the dvd, smiling at Namiko as she recognised the opening credits. It was a film about a princess going to high school and dealing with the revelation that her estranged father had died and she was now heir to a throne she never knew existed. 

It was one of Namiko's favourites. But watching the students bully poor Princess Mia was a huge blow to Nagisa's system. Was High School really that brutal? His first day was right around the corner and he would rather fly away to another galaxy than have to endure introductions and ice breakers. He was hoping, praying he would manage to make it into Class 1-A, his parents wanted him to study hard and be successful and having a good start to High School was a great way to do that. 

He'd begged for a very long time to be able to attend Iwatobi instead of his local High School. He'd been able to convince his parents but were his efforts going to be worth it? 

Nagisa's legs beat against the floor of his licubc room, his knee in spasm due to the excess adrenaline in his system. His sister shot him a worried glance and with a quiet "oomf", reached toward the table beside her and passed him a fidget cube. 

He took hold of it and fiddled with the joystick on the top, and turning back to the screen. 

The first day snuck up on him faster than he would have liked. It was then, when things finally seemed to fall into place. Gravity had ensnared all of the pieces that were drifting around him. 

It took a while; with a lot of fumbles, he'd just missed the threshold for 1-A and was stuck in 1-B until the next standardised test in a few weeks. And then, to make things worse, he hadn't managed to spot either of his childhood friends. 

But during lunch, after getting some sweet bread from the shop, he caught sight of him. Just for a second, a glimpse of cerulean a head taller than the crowd. The most beautiful man he'd ever seen. 

He knew in that moment that he had to make their worlds collide. Somehow.

The swim team was the perfect excuse to finally talk to him, and within a week of his first pitch of joining the team, Nagisa was moved to class 1-A.

From that point on, Nagisa wanted to get the chance, no matter how slim, to get to know this boy.

He learned, very quickly not to startle him, no matter what. He was very nervous, and like Nagisa, tended to have restless legs. Instead, this boy used adrenaline on running, on fitness - athletics. Pole vault and high jump. Watching him, now watching him was like observing the stars in the sky reforming above him. Gravity ceased to be and he was so graceful, so painfully graceful.

He wished, more than anything that he could rewind and watch in slow motion as the euphoria of being in the air washed over the blue haired boy's features.

He knew, after watching him collude with the crash mat that he, too had just been hit with emotions he didn't realise were dormant in him. He was smitten. 


End file.
